The Sexual Bloom
by RynWLOD
Summary: This is a sexual must read. There is something in the flowers, could it be love? DeixIno lemon


The day was cold yet the sun was burning brightly, not a single cloud lingered in the blue sky. A girl was wandering outside of her village. A girl named Ino Yamanaka. The blonde kunoichi was gracefully walking through fields of flowers, picking one every few minutes. "I wonder what type of flowers these are.. I haven't seen these once in my life.." The girl said, staring at the red and white twisted flower. "Perhaps father would know.." She said, nodding. The kunoichi continued to walk, holding the flowers softly in her left hand.

"I'm not sure what these are.. Perhaps it's a new breed.." Inoichi said, staring at one of the flowers, closely. "Interesting, maybe I just discovered a new flower!" She said, excited. "Enough.. Ino, there has been a warning that Akatsuki have been wandering close by. I'm not sure why, neither does the Hokage." He explained, concerned. "Does this mean I can't travel outside of the village..?" She asked, frowning. "No, but stay as close as possible.. I don't want you getting hurt.." Inoichi said, patting her on the shoulder. "Yes, father.." She said, nodding.

Ino walked out of the large open gate, heading for her earlier spot, wanting to pick more flowers. "If I did discover these I want them to be called.." She said wandering off into thought. Suddenly in the distance a large explosion occured. "Hmm?" She muttered, eyes focusing. "Yeah, un!" A voice shouted from above, enthusiastic. Ino looked up and saw a large clay bird. "What the..?" She asked herself, staring. The blast from the explosion had traveled all the way to her and the mysterious voice. "Woah!" Shouted the voice and suddenly the owner of the voice fell off the bird, crashing into the ground. Ino shielded herself, keeping her footing. The man had landed in her discovered field of flowers. "Nghh.." He groaned, blushing. Ino walked over to him and noticed his Akatsuki cloak. "Are you alright?" She asked, slightly frightened. The man lying on the ground was simply known as Deidara. "I don't know, un.." He snapped, sitting up. The scent from the flowers filled his nose and his cheeks turned deep red. "Fine, don't tell me.." She snapped back, folding her arms against her large chest. A bulge suddenly grew in Deidara's pants. Ino didn't seem to notice. Deidara stood up and grabbed ino by her waist, blushing. "W-What are you doing..?" Ino said, pushing him away. "Don't be like that, un." He said, wrapping his arms around her. "Get off of me!" She shouted, struggling to get away. "Don't fight me off, I just want to have some fun.." He said, ripping her shirt off of her. To Deidara's surprise Ino wasn't wearing a bra. "Wow, what a lovely pair.." He said, shoving her down and into the flowers. Ino took in the scent as well ans her cheeks turned red. Ino squirmed on the ground, slowly sliding her hand down her skirt, touching herself. Deidara knelt down and climbed ontop of her, pulling her skirt off. "Mmm.. Fuck me.." She moaned, blushing deeply. "As you wish, un.." He said, blushing. Deidara slowly slid his pants to his thighs, revealing his massive cock. "I don't know if it'll fit.." She said, staring. "I'll get it to.." He said, adjusting himself. Ino gripped the ground, her nipples hard. Deidara grabbed his dick and pressed it against her tight virgin pussy, letting the head force itself inside. "Nghh!" She moaned loudly, tilting her head back. Deidara slowly forced his entire dick inside, ripping through her virginity, blood slowly dripping out. "Aghhnn!" She moaned loudly, arching her back. "Your'e so tight!" He shouted, blushing. Deidara slowly slid himself in and out, using her juices for lubricant. Ino moaned loudly and finally pushed him off of her. "Hmm?" He asked, staring. Ino pushed him onto his back and slowly pressed his dick against her hole again. Deidara relaxed and stiffened his dick for her. Ino slowly began to ride his dick, moaning softly at first. She began to bounce fast. Suddenly Deidara shot his cum inside of Ino. "Ugghhnn!" He moaned loudly, panting. Ino felt his hot cum fill her insides and this cause her to orgasm as well, moaning in almost a scream. The two fell asleep, not to wake up for quite some time...


End file.
